


Drabble #5, Season 5, post-The End

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That splitting up idea was just bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #5, Season 5, post-The End

“Knew you’d want me back”, Sam whispered, trying to keep his legs from shaking. 

Not like Dean could answer while his mouth was stuffed with Sam’s cock. He let out a little moan that vibrated around Sam’s dick and held on tighter to Sammy’s thighs.

They were both still kinda mad; that wasn’t gonna stop them. Sam got a look at the bruises Dean had left around his wrists when they got into the motel and slid his hands into Dean’s hair, holding him still so he could fuck right down his throat. 

Dean had missed Sammy so damn much.


End file.
